Muse
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Sai contemplates his pink haired muse.


lostmoonchild: Just because I like Sai. I used to like Sasuke but now he's an asshole and I dislike him almost as much as I dislike Orochimaru. So here's a SaixSakura oneshot for you guys to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

Muse

Before he met her, his art had been a variety of subjects. After they met, he was startled to see that more and more of his work was based around her. The way she'd spar against Naruto, how her green eyes would change color according to her mood…

He had tried to deny it until he didn't have the strength left. He had fought against her siren's call despite knowing that it was a vain fight. Sooner or later he knew that he'd give in but until that day came he wouldn't surrender.

Then he surrendered to her call. He talked her into modeling for him and it had taken being punched several times before she had even agreed. It was the first time that she had modeled for him that he knew exactly how hopeless his resistance had been.

Charcoal moved steadily over the canvas as dark eyes flickered to the woman that sat with a pouting and seductive look on her face. Her body draped almost sensually across the chair in a grace that no civilian could have hoped to ever achieve and her pink hair fell across part of her face as she looked at him. Only a blanket that was loosely draped around her slender body covered her from his eyes.

When she was near him, Sai could always feel his fingers twitching to take out his sketchbook and draw her as she was. Several times he had gotten inspiration for some random bit of abstract art just watching her brushing her fingers through her hair. In one of the pictures he had added some green to show her eyes standing out from behind her pink hair.

Her uniquely colored, natural hair.

He didn't know when their sessions together turned into something more than just artist and model. The first time they had kissed had been after an argument regarding his depiction of her being innocent. While he had felt that her being innocent was simply her twirling a kunai around her finger and chewing on a senbon, she had felt completely different about the subject. She had started yelling and he had kissed her to make her stop.

Then they realized that somewhere along the way their relationship had changed from teammates to artist and model to something else entirely. It had become… romantic. "Sai, I'm thirsty." Sakura informed the raven with a small sigh.

"Go ahead."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle softly as she looked at the dark smudge across Sai's cheek from when he had tended to an itch. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're in love with that picture of me more than the real me." Sakura teased as she raised the glass to her lips.

Sai didn't answer her and Sakura didn't expect him to. It was an understanding that when Sai was concentrating on a piece of his work then he wouldn't respond immediately. "I'm going to go pick up something for dinner." Sakura informed him as she went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Even after he heard the door close fifteen minutes later, Sai's thoughts lingered on the pink-haired muse that held both his heart and soul within her grasp. How could he become inspired just by watching her sleep or going through her entire day? Not even his "brother" had led him to such inspirations. Was it a power that women held and only a few men contained?

His eyes flickered to the drawing's left hand and quickly drew something before putting the picture away for Sakura to see when she came back. Until then he'd get ready to do the most important thing of his life.

When Sakura returned to their apartment she raised an eyebrow when she saw that Sai had actually remembered to put his art supplies away. How many times before had she yelled at him for leaving his supplies lying around when she was trying to get something done? "Sai?" Sakura called cautiously. Was he still in the apartment or had he been called off on a mission and had forgotten to leave a note again?

"Bedroom." Sai called back.

The pinkette put the bags down on the table before venturing into the bedroom and smiled softly when she saw him staring at an old picture. "You're nothing like him you realize." Sakura told the raven as she knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know."

Sai didn't fight as Sakura took the picture away from him and watched as she set it facedown on the bed. "I've got dinner in the kitchen." Sakura told him softly.

"I want to show you something first."

If he had managed to make the sheet that had been around her in the picture "mysteriously" vanish again she swore she was going to break the canvas over his head. Just because she loved his work didn't mean that he needed to use his imagination and give her a bigger chest. If he wanted a large-chested woman then he would have been safer to go with Ino or somebody else.

As if sensing her thoughts, Sai softly kissed her before murmuring, "It's nothing like that."

Sakura watched warily as Sai took out the canvas that he had been drawing on before staring intently at the picture. He had been telling her the truth when he said that he wasn't going to make the sheet vanish but there was still something different about the picture.

Green eyes widened slightly as she looked at the left hand and saw a ring on one of her fingers. "Will you marry me, Hag?" Sai questioned.

Tears blurred her vision as Sakura sat stiffly on the bed, her pink hair falling in front of her eyes. For a moment Sai was shocked before immediately trying to comfort her. "I'm not upset, you idiot!" Sakura snapped at him as she wiped her tears.

"I was under the impression that women looked forward to being asked for their hand by their suitor." Sai confessed.

"You're an idiot. You're a damn idiot!"

Was she saying no to marrying him? "I don't-"

"Of course I'll marry you."

Bewilderment crossed Sai's features as he looked at the woman before shrugging to himself. Women were an entirely different species than what he was familiar with. Oh well. The woman was his muse and as he slipped the ring onto her finger, he knew that she'd be with him for as long as they lived and that each day she'd inspire him to do yet another piece of art of his beloved muse.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And there's that. I don't remember where this idea came from but it was hiding in my notebook of infinite knowledge so I wrote it down before I lost all inspiration. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted!


End file.
